


Disciplinary Action

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanart, Gen, spankies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 10:34:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7636804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When all the talking and begging and threatening seem to fail, there's only one thing left for Peter to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disciplinary Action

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaby/gifts).



> **A/N:** For my buddy and partner in crime [](http://sinfulslasher.livejournal.com/profile)[**sinfulslasher**](http://sinfulslasher.livejournal.com/) who celebrates her birthday today, wheeeeeeeee \o/ I can't believe I actually managed to pull this off but yeah, somehow I did, lol :D And I have at least two people to blame for it - the birthday kid, of course, and also [](http://cookielaura.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://cookielaura.livejournal.com/)**cookielaura** because they both demanded spankies at one point or another, heee :D So there :P Happiest birthday, my friend \o/ Maybe you can put some soothing oil on Neal's ass as a reward :P
> 
> This fills the _**corporal punishment**_ square on my [H/C Bingo card](http://kanarek13.livejournal.com/36887.html) \o/

  
[ ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/w3lr9mu0c05tjvz/spankies.png?dl=0)  



End file.
